


Strangers in a Strange Land

by unperfectwolf



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unperfectwolf/pseuds/unperfectwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post movie three. 160 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in a Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: not mine never was mine never will be mine.

**Strangers in a Strange Land**

The guy in the Plymouth won the race. Sean wasn't too surprised—the man had a racer's air to him, had even said he'd raced before, and he held himself like he had the skill and the experience to pull it off. It was close, but not close enough, and losing this one didn't matter in the long run.

When both cars idled at the finish, Sean looked over at the other American. The man wasn't looking at him, though, but instead at a tall blond guy who was slipping through the crowd. He opened the door and settled into the passenger seat like he belonged there.

Once the two were gone, Sean wondered about them. Who they were, two guys in American muscle in Japan. He wondered about their story, about how Han had come to be called family by them, and about what they were doing here. He hadn't asked them, though, and he never would.

He still wondered, though.


End file.
